


Piss Cow Piss Cow

by OfficeShoeBoxedUp



Series: It All Started With a Moobloom [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animals, Bees, Cows, Piss cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeShoeBoxedUp/pseuds/OfficeShoeBoxedUp
Summary: Welcome to the wonderful empty world of Minecraft, where the traveling Tommyinnit meets a boy made of bees.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: It All Started With a Moobloom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957165
Comments: 7
Kudos: 275





	Piss Cow Piss Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to the mess that spawned at 1 am while thinking about Tubbo and Tommy and bees and piss cow. 
> 
> This is a fic generally inspired by a lot of the art on twitter of mooblooms and bees mirroring Tommy and Tubbo, so here.
> 
> I do have some plans for more if you guys want to read it?

Tommy sighed, trudging through the thick muds of the swamp, the dirty water pooling in the footsteps he left behind. Grimacing, he gestures ahead of him, and a carpet of grass begins to weave itself in front of him, making solid ground. He wiped his feet on the thick grass, causing a flower to sprout. 

Bending down to pick the flower up, he turned to survey the animals following him. The pig he had picked up a long time ago was now covered in mud from the bottom up, the only animal not currently wiping a little of their mud away. He smiled at its joy of being so dirty, and placed the red tulip on its head, securing it there with the mud.

Tommy looked around the swamp and now plains being slowly created in front of him, flowers sprouting here and there. Whistling sharply to alert the other animals, he began trudging forwards again, pushing aside some of the taller grass to ensure he had a steady path. Had to keep moving, had to make sure he was far away from the mountains, and the…

The…… 

A face flashed through his mind and he shuddered. The curling horns and sharp grin was the last thing he remembered, as they had gotten farther and farther away. 

His slight daymare was interrupted by the pleasant sound of buzzing from afar. Turning his head, he saw a little bee perched on the sunflower beside him. "Hey there, little bee. What are you doing out here, all alone?" Tommy reached out to it and it settled on his hand, inspecting the green tips of his fingers. 

The bee buzzed its wings, causing another answering buzz from a second bee, who flies over to the flower on the pig's head, who tilts back slightly to watch it.

Remembering what he did for the cows on that one fancy island, Tommy scoops up some dandelions, places them on one of the cows, and closes his eyes, hand outstretched. Phil's voice fills his head gently.

_Tommy, what are you doing now?_

_ Trying to make this cow a flower cow now. Like those dumb mushroom cows. _

_Like the mooshrooms? Oh yeah, that'd be nice. By the way, if you can, try to get in contact with Wilbur. He wants to add some glowing properties to squid._

Tommy opens his eyes and stares at the now golden yellow cow, with three dandelions upon its back. The first bee flies off his hand and alights gently on one of them. The flowering cow gazes up at it peacefully. 

_Call it a moobloom._

"I'll call it whatever the fuck I want, bitch!" Tommy shouts at the sky, a faint chuckling following his words. 

_You still owe me one, Tommy. I'm calling it in for this._

"You're going to be this petty?"

_Yes. Do it._

He sighs, before lightly bopping the cow on its snout. "With the powers granted to me by myself and only a little bit of Phil, let's call you a "moobloom". Piss cow would have been better since Phil's being pissy about your name."

The moobloom stares at him questioningly, before nudging another cow away from the pack and heading further into the plains, the second beginning to sprout flowers. The bees follow them, one hovering back for a second. Tommy tilts his head to the side, studying it. "Well? Go on, your friend needs you." 

The bee seems to hesitate, before zipping back over to Tommy and resting on his head. He laughs lightly at that, sprouting a flower and holding it up for the bee. It rubs into it, scattering pollen through the air. "You're so clingy!" He exclaims, dropping the flower and grabbing it close. 

Immediately the bee began to buzz in panic and thrash in his arms, pollen sullying his red stained shirt. "Oh you bitch! What the hell?" 

From a distance, Tommy's ears pick up a faint buzz that only grows louder. 

_Tommy, get to the ocean, **now**._

He drops the bee and tells the animals to stay where they are before sprinting towards the nearest river to the ocean. Coming upon it, he realises that it's a far drop down to it, and he pales. Looking back, he sees a giant swarm of bees heading in his direction, not harming the animals he brought.

"Wilbur, you emo bitch, you better be listening! I'm going to need a little shelter for some time," he shouts over his shoulder to the river. 

The river doesn't respond, giving Tommy a sense that Wilbur doesn't even listen to the people calling his name. Watching the swarm get closer, he sees a vague shape beginning to form at the front of them. Squinting his eyes, Tommy makes out the figure of a boy, whose eyes glow fiercely red and clothes striped yellow and black. 

The boy sets down lightly a few feet away from him, bees flowing in and out of him, the rest of the swarm behind him. Tommy realises with a start that the boy isn't just part of the swarm, he is the swarm. "Wh, Who are you?" He calls out to the other. 

"Tubbo." The word is short, laced with a slight buzz of anger.

"Okay, Tubbo, why are you mad at me?" Tommy asks, still inching backwards closer to the river, and subsequently, the edge of the cliff. 

"You were choking us! You could've killed us!" He shouts, the bees buzzing in agreement. "We couldn't breathe, we were panicking!" 

"Whoa whoa, calm down. I was hugging you, not trying to kill you. I make a point to not hurt any living being I meet, even if they're trying to kill me." Tommy points out, risking a quick look to the water. A few bubbles were rising to the surface, meaning that Wilbur was at least watching. 

"Then why couldn't we breathe?" Tubbo demands, taking a few steps forward. 

"You definitely could, I promise! Look, can we just talk this out?" Inching back another few steps.

"There's no need," Tubbo snarls, before he dissolves into bees and the rest of them race towards him. 

"Bitch, what the fuck!" Tommy screams, before deciding to hurdle off the cliff towards the river, hoping that Wilbur was there. 

_Phil please tell me I didn't just jump off a cliff to die at the very bottom._

_Techno said that you made a good jump, but you would have landed perfectly had you measured a better right triangle._

_ Tell Techno he can shove it and go back to fighting Dream bitch. _

_Techno said that he expected that. Wilbur says that you'd better be ready for this._

As Tommy hurtles towards the river, bees following closely behind him, his mind flashes back, and for a second, he's falling off the cliff of a mountain, hands clutching his side, a goat standing above him. By its side, some figure, smiling down at him. 

Then he hits the water, and it swirls around him, filling his ears. "Better be ready to move, Tommy." Wilbur says, ruffling his hair, before pointing straight up. The water follows his direction and ascends into the bees, soaking their wings and calming them down, leaving them to peacefully flutter to the sides of the cliff to dry off. 

Tommy is unceremoniously dumped on the top of the cliff, coughing out bits of water that flow back down the cliff. "By the way, I heard what you said about me earlier. Don't think I won't get you back for that." 

Tommy flips him off, still coughing out water. "You're… you're still a bitch." Wilbur returns the gesture and sinks back into the river, swimming off with one of his new creations, an axolotl. 

A foot nudges him and he glances up, immediately regretting it when the sun burns straight into his eyes. "Ow, what??" 

Tubbo sits beside him, hair damp but eyes now a gentle blue-gray. "Sorry for getting so mad at you and trying to kill you. I just get so mad so easily now and it's so hard to control."

Tommy looks at him, and then makes a connection he didn't think he ever would. "Wait, you're that kid that fell off the mountain!" 

"What?"

"Yeah, I remember! You were falling off the cliff and I asked the bees to save you! I thought you were okay, what changed?"

Tubbo looks away, face changing. "I'd rather not talk about it. This is how I remember looking, but not how I do. It hurts to be myself, so I instead pretend to just be my old me." 

"Hey, if it bothers you to talk about, it's okay to not. I'll be here still if you ever do," Tommy says quietly, scooting forward to be closer to him. "And anyways, if we're going to be friends, you have to meet the rest of the fam." 

"Family?" Tubbo questions, a slight smile growing on his face. "People like you enough to be family?" He teases.

Tommy sputters in mock outrage. "Of course people like me, they practically love me! I'm the reason they all know each other, I deserve credit!" 

They both break out laughing, Tommy's high pitched cackling ringing out through the plains. "But friends?" Tubbo asks, wiping a bee away. 

"Of course, we're around the same age, right? Makes sense that we'd be friends. I can provide flowers for you and you can help keep food for the entire party we have." Tommy whistles for the animals to join up with him.

The two new mooblooms are the first to join them, a few bees hovering curiously around them. They nudge Tommy to his feet, before settling down by Tubbo. "Betrayed by a bunch of piss cows," he mutters, before repositioning to still be by Tubbo and be able to pet a moobloom.

_You guys became friends real fast._

Tubbo jumps at the voice filling their heads, and Tommy lays a hand on his leg for comfort. "Relax, that's Phil. He's like me and Wilbur and Techno's dad. Watches over us and just can kinda see everything. It's weird."

_I'm not always watching you! I get busy sometimes making sure the world is still functioning!_

"Whatever, big man Phil. This is Tubbo, he's made of bees and controls bees. Very clingy. We've been friends for a few minutes and already he can't go without me," Tommy boasts, not seeing Tubbo roll his eyes in exasperation. 

"Hi Phil! It's nice to meet you!" He hums in response. 

_Hello Tubbo. You seem familiar, maybe we've met before in another life._

"Really? That's pretty cool." 

_Very pog._

"What's pog?" Tubbo whispers to Tommy, who shrugs. "Dunno. He just sort of made it up one day."

_Oi! Watch it._

"Anyways," Tommy turned back to Tubbo, "you want to travel the world with me? See the sights, make some more friends, get in trouble together? We'd be quite the team." 

Tubbo beams, laying back in the grass. "What could go wrong?"

And so, the misadventures of a nature deity and a bee boy begin. They make friends, they help cultivate the world, and most importantly, get into trouble together. Quite the duo they are, making sure there's always a little bit of mischief in the world. 


End file.
